Hey Jude
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: Just a little something about Tezuka from Seigaku. I had Hey Jude stuck in my head for the past weekend so I thought I'd write a songfic about it. Enjoy!


It was a normal day for Seigaku's captain. Well, almost a normal day. The sun was setting, and it had been raining. Most of his teammates had gone home, but Tezuka stayed, practicing his shot. Unfortunately, his teammates had left the stereo on, blaring "Hey Jude" At first he tried ignoring it, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it be-be-be" Tezuka's tennis ball had hit the stereo on purpose, making the cd skip. Luckily, after five minutes, it stopped playing.

Like I said, it as almost a normal day for Tezuka, except for the tiny interference of one female. He mental scolded himself, "I don't need her. She'll just hold me down."

_Remember to let her into your heart; then you can start to make it better_

This love affair started about a week ago, when Oishi and a few of his players had coaxed him into going to the sakura festival. Tezuka was actually enjoying himself, until he spotted her. It was Rin, from his class, third row down, left side, by the second giant window. Inside his head he counted the many times he had watched her twirl loose strands of hair around her finger, like she was doing now. Oishi came up behind Tezuka, "hey, you okay?" Tezuka pushed his glasses up and nodded to his concerned friend. "Of course, I'm just need to use the bathroom." Oishi went back to playing one of the ring toss games with Eiji.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid; you were made to go out and get her_

Tezuka hurried to the port-a-potty and glanced through the slits. It was gross in the stall, but if he could watch Rin a bit more, then maybe… Again Tezuka mentally scolded himself. Hiding in a port-a-potty? Afraid of rejection? Not Seigaku's famous tennis team captain! No, he thought. I have to ask.  
Tezuka marched out of the smelly stall and tapped Rin's silk covered shoulder. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure!" She took hold of Tezuka's hand and led him under a sakura tree.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "I-I really like you. Would you like to be my uh-girlfriend?"

A smile broke out on her makeup-covered face, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

The flashback brought pain and emotions flooded through him.

_The minute you let her under your skin; then you begin to make it better_

Tezuka and Rin had spent the rest of the night playing truth or dare. Within a hour-an-a-half, Tezuka had enlightened Rin with information he had not even told his best friend Oishi. It had been going great, until Tezuka had gone to the doctor for a check up on his elbow. Ontop of his elbow worsening, he had so many tests and two games that weekend.

_And anytime you fell the pain, hey Jude refrain; don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

Rin had called Tezuka to talk about what she always talked about with him, her life, problems, and at the end of the conversation, her love for him. Of course, she would ask him how his day was going, but it was only on rare occasions that he actually let her feel what he was feeling. It was after tennis practice when the call came through, and half way through the conversation he stopped her. "Just shut up Rin! No one cares about what you go tin math, or what movie's playing tonight! Or…" He continued his violent outlashing until he had told her everything, from his aching elbow, to the tennis games over the weekend. But then he told her one thing that really but him in trouble. He told her to quit calling him, that it was over.

Yeah, he'd been a jerk, but he had to focus on tennis. He pushed her away, just like he did with everyone else.

_Well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder_

Rin should be getting out of her piano lessons about now, he thought. She took lessons at the school, and sometimes he would walk her home afterward. He remembered one time when he gave her his sweatshirt to wear. He remembered she wanted to wear it around school, but Tezuka had scolded her. Wanting to keep is relationship private, the captain received the jacket back secretly in the morning. It wasn't until he found a small good luck charm in his pocket from Rin did he feel bad about scolding her.

His mind whirled from all the stress. Sure enough, Rin was walking out of the school gates with her blue backpack and no umbrella. She walked past the track, avoiding the tennis courts. His brown, hazelnut eyes watched her through the chains surrounding the court.

_You have found her now go and get her. Let it out and let it in._

Tezuka walked briskly to the chain door, still holding his tennis racquet. Once he was only a few feet behind her, he touched her shoulder, like he did before at the sakura festival. She was crying; tears streaked her cheeks and mixed with the rain as she turned and hugged Tezuka. He dropped his tennis racquet and laid his head onto her sweet smelling hair. She withdrew after a moment; fragile and pale against the rising moon. He unzipped his jacket and put it around her shoulders, "Will you wear it to school tomorrow?"

_Remember to let her into your heart; then you can start to make it better._


End file.
